


The Beginning

by Rennix



Series: Of the Elements [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Norse Mythology - Freeform, There be dragons, or one at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennix/pseuds/Rennix
Summary: Fire-mineit crackled and popped one more time for Tony.





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far my absolute favorite. I can't explain why, but it is. Enjoy!

Ginnungagap: the beginning to Ymir, the beginning of all living - the beginning of him.

The gaping chasm lay before the large dragon, golden gaze watching carefully as he walked along its edge.

The chasm was everything to those like him. It was from it that his kind were created; the very magic they were made of had been made by it.

It was a fact that could not be disputed, but it irked Tony nonetheless.

He would never admit that he didn’t like coming here; didn’t like the feeling of the chaotic silence and darkness that twisted, and played down below. He didn’t like that the silence and darkness around now felt like the void he had once glimpsed.

He was a being as old as time, but a being made of fire and frost - darkness like that had no place in him.

A black, lifeless body lay near his tail, and Ginnungagap called for it; hungered and sputtered at the thought of having one made from its children returned to it. A sub-class and a hatchling it may have been, but descendants of those from the beginning were still Ginnungagaps. The chasm wanted what was rightfully its own, and it would continue to want until it had it. Tony could not deny it.

A shining red and gold mouth clamped onto the nape of the deceased dragon, and _pulled_. Black scales shined as they met frost and flames. Ginnungagap _sang._  

A wave of contentment washed over Tony, one that wasn’t his own, and a rumble of pleasure rattling inside his chest against his will. _Fire-mine_ the chasm called, urging Tony closer, crackling and spitting as warmth filled Tony’s chest.

The dragon itched to leave, to return to a god who’s magic called and screamed for his return. Loki was unaware, but Tony’s magic -Tony’s very _being_ \- had claimed Loki as his. Loki was Tony’s life-bonded, and despite the god not knowing it, Loki had control over Tony like no other. Loki had laid such deep anchors unknowingly, and Tony was completely helpless against them. 

Still, Tony was of the frost and flaming chasm, and no matter how much he disliked the thought of being made and owned by it, it still called. 

No words were spoken as Tony unconsciously drew closer, neck extending over the edge as liquid gold eyes shined with light from below. The chasms flames brightened and heated, washing and embracing him in warmth.

He had once felt safe and secure here, but it was different now. This didn’t feel right; not like it use to.

He needed to leave, needed to step away and return to earth - he needed to do many things, but he didn’t. Molten eyes closed, as the warmth from Ginnungagap grew stronger. Perhaps he should stay.

 _Anthony,_ a voice called, and something in Tony shifted inside him. His magic moved and yearned.

The warmth of Ginnungagap slipped away. Bright eyes opening as a red head rose from the lowered position he hadn’t even realized he’d taken. 

 _Anthony_.

Sharp jade eyes, pale skin, Jotunn blood and frost, green magic, black leather.

A being far younger than Tony, but one he considered to be far more ethereal. One who’s magic he was so connected with that Tony could hear its call from here. 

Tony stepped away from the chasm, eyes seeing a figure that he was nowhere near; a figure alone and waiting for him. There was no fight, only a sudden feeling of acceptance that slowly washed through him, warm and filled with approval. Ginnungagap knew. Tony no longer belonged to it; no longer belonged to the frost and flames that it held inside.

True warmth and pleasure grew in the dragon’s chest, a blessing for him and his from the one that had made him. Tony may not like the thought of being made by the chasm, and he hardly needed a blessing from it to keep the one he had claimed, but he couldn’t help the surge of cordiality that rushed through him at knowing Ginnungagap understood, and blessed him in this way. The dragon rumbled his thanks.

Green magic was calling and asking for his return, and Tony was helpless against it. Molten eyes stared at his beginning for the last time. _Fire-mine_ it crackled and popped one more time for Tony.

A true blessing, Tony preened, his wings shifting and stretching as he did. With graceful steps, he stepped away from Ginnungagap, his magic basking in its glow before disappearing along with him.

Red and liquid gold scales landed in the middle of a grassy clearing. Tony basked in the warmth of the sun, red wings soaking up its rays before disappearing, dark hazel eyes opened with a smile. A relieved sigh, he had a god to return to. 

The smile on his face disappears, and a scowl takes its place. Black helicopters come into view moments later.

* * *

 “Master Loki?”

“Yes, Jarvis?”

“I’ve just detected Mr. Starks energy signature.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, all of these are so short, and it upsets me, but then I'm like 'do they really need to be longer?', and I always tell myself no. I'm bad at writing long works. Sorry.
> 
> Anyway, like I said before, this is my favorite one! I have no idea why, but it is!!
> 
> All mistakes are mine, so if you see one you're more than welcome to tell me! uwu


End file.
